The present invention relates to ion chromatography systems for determination of both anionic and cationic analytes.
Ion chromatography is a widely used analytical technique for the determination of anionic and cationic analytes in various sample matrices. Ion chromatography, also called suppressed ion chromatography, includes a chromatographic separation stage using an eluent containing an electrolyte, an eluent suppression stage, followed by the detection stage, typically using an electrical conductivity detector. In the chromatographic separation stage, ionic analytes of an injected sample are eluted through a separation column and separated from each other using an electrolyte as the eluent. In the suppression stage, an eluent suppression device, or suppressor, is the critical system component used to convert the eluent into a weakly conducting form and enhance the conductance of target analytes. This technique has been described in detail in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,897,213, 3,920,397, 3,925,019, and 3,926,559.
Even though ion chromatography today comprises a number of separation and detection modes, ion chromatography with suppressed conductivity detection remains the most widely practiced form of the technique. The original suppressors were columns packed with ion-exchange resins in appropriate ionic forms. Those packed-bed suppressors had a relatively large dead volume and required frequent off-line chemical regeneration. To overcome this problem, suppressors based on ion-exchange fibers and membranes were developed. Over the years, several designs of electrolytically-regenerated membrane suppressors as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,999,098, 5,248,426, 5,352,360, and 6,325,976 have been also developed to overcome the limitations associated with the chemically-regenerated membrane suppressors. The electrolytic suppressors offer several advantages in ion chromatography. They provide continuous and simultaneous suppression of eluents, regeneration of the suppression bed, and sufficient suppression capacity for all common IC applications. They are easy to operate because either the suppressed eluent or water is used to create regenerant ions electrolytically, and there is no need to prepare regenerant solutions off-line. They are compatible with gradient separations. They have very low suppression zone volume, which makes it possible to achieve separations with very high chromatographic efficiency.
In the operation of electrolytically-regenerated membrane suppressors, it is sometimes preferred to operate the electrolytic membrane suppressors in the external water mode because the type of detector used is not amenable to the recycle mode of operation or because lower suppressed background noise achievable in the external water mode of operation is desirable. The external water regenerant is typically operated at flow rates that are 2 to 10 times higher than the eluent flow rate and thus typically consume a significant amount of water regenerant. For example, a total of 2628 liters of water is required if an ion chromatography system is operated continuously at a separation flow rate of 1.0 mL/min and the water regenerant is operated at 5 mL/min and 24 hours per day for 365 day per year. When a constant supply of large amounts of high purity water from an external source is required for continuous operation, the IC system operators face the waste disposal and other logistical challenges to system operation.
Even though the use of chemically-regenerated membrane suppressors have decreased somewhat in recent years, the membrane suppressors offer the benefits of long lifetime, low noise, and better compatibility with applications where organic solvents are used as in the eluents. In the operation of chemically-regenerated membrane suppressors, an external source of either acid or base regenerant solution is required to generate the suppressor continuously. The external acid or base regenerant is typically operated at flow rates that are 2 to 10 times higher than the eluent flow rate and thus typically consume a significant amount of regenerants. The consistent preparation of such large amount of the regenerant as well as the disposal of the used regenerant can pose serious logistical challenges to the system operators in terms of costs and labor, especially in cases where unattended or less frequently attended operations are required.
There is a need to minimize waste disposal, and reduce operating costs of the regenerant solutions used in the operation of both the chemically-regenerated and electrolytically-regenerated suppressors.